Under a Blue Moon
by Invisible Revenge
Summary: My twist of how Blood and Chocolate should have gone. GabeViv.
1. Chapter 1

**Under a Blue Moon**

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody this is my first Blood and Chocolate fic and I really hope that you like it. Okay some details before I begin so no one is confused. This story takes place in the town in West Virginia that the pack is at in the very beginning of the novel. Axel is still alive and so are all the Five, Vivian's dad, Ivan is alive too, and no one has been killed. Aiden and the Amoeba live in the town not in Maryland. Finally Vivian isn't, I repeat **IS NOT **part of the pack, though she is in the story. Now on with it.

Disclaimer: This will go throughout the story if, I do not own the characters of Blood and Chocolate, though I do own the book, but the characters and the idea for the book remain the property of Annette Curtis Klause, no matter how much I want Gabe.

The moon hung pale and almost sickly looking just over the horizon in the dark carpet of the night, its minions, the stars, peeked out into the world surrounding them. Low gray storm clouds thundered over head, lighting rolled in their bellies ominously, foretelling of the pounding rains to come and covering the pale silver light that leaked into the forest. The ground however thundered with a very different kind of storm. Out of the brush and into a large clearing a group of half clothed people strode, males and females alike panting in the ecstasy of the night, the pack was ready for the hunt. A tall, slender male stepped forward, fully nude, and raised his hands to the moon saying a silent prayer of fortune. Then suddenly he tossed his head of thick black hair back, his face towards the sky and howled, the rest soon joining his cry. They were gone now, past the realm of human, they were wolves graceful and deadly, and they were hungry.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I think it is a good idea." The husky voice of Gabriel slid like silk through the air, twinning around everyone present.

"Yes it is then agreed." A strong very masculine voice sounded, thick and sturdy like the bark of a tree, Ivan had made his decision. All the pack members nodded their heads.

"We will look into the new pack of wolves that has recently moved into the woods. We will see if they are like us or if they are normal and if they mean us ill." Ivan recounted the events of the meeting and then stood telling everyone to leave. The crowd that had gathered dispersed through the two doorways of the common room. Esme slid next to Ivan taking his large hand in hers and smiled sweetly when he looked down at her. He returned the smile and then lifted his head towards the only member still sitting where he was. Gabriel was as frightening at rest as when he was in his wolf pelt, maybe even more so.

"Ivan, it will be more difficult then just spying on them, if they are a pack of plain wolves they will be harmless to the likes of us. But…" he didn't have to finish the sentence Ivan already knew what he was going to say. Ivan sighed heavily and trailed his hand that wasn't wrapped around Esme through his hair.

"Yes, if they are a pack," he paused and looked down, "a pack like us. We will have to somehow learn to share the land but they came so suddenly maybe they won't stay when they learn that we are here." Gabriel gave a rude snort and growled something under his breath.

"What if they mean to run us out of here?" He questioned his ice blue eyes boring into Ivan's warm honey one's. They stayed in the comfortable silence for some time, just staring at each other knowing on some distant plain what the other was thinking.

"If that is what they have come for then we will fight for this land that has been our home for the past hundred years. We were here first and we will remain here as long as no one knows what we are. I am putting all my trust in your abilities Gabe, don't let me down and come back with no knowledge about this new pack." Ivan said, confidante that Gabriel was capable enough for this small job. Gabriel nodded and then rose and left Esme and Ivan alone. Esme looked up at her husband worry on her brow as she saw his look.

"What is wrong Ivan?" Her sweet voice caressed him into a sigh and he sat down.

"I am worried that we are getting into something we shouldn't, but we have to know if they are going to be trouble or not." He replied running his hand through his hair again. Esme smoothed her hand down the side of his face trying to sooth him. He smiled up at her.

Pulling her into his lap he nuzzled his nose into her neck, "What would I do without you love?" Esme gasped in delight as Ivan bit her and then shivered when he laugh huskily into the bite mark.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Five lay sprawled out on the back lawn, soaking up the last razes of the fall sun; Axel sat with his back to the panels of the porch railing, his dark brown hair shading his eyes form the light. They were talking about the new pack in the woods.

"It would be great if they were a _loup-garou_ pack like us!" Gregory smiled at his comment, happily with the thought. Rafe lifted his head and kicked Greg in the shoulder.

"Why would that be great?" he questioned sitting up on his elbows. Willem, Finn and Ulf all followed suit and nodded, curiously. Greg snorted.

"Because if they were then they would have woman and hopefully good looking ones at that!" he reasoned and they all smiled smugly, thinking of all the different combinations of figures they could come up with. Rafe moaned quietly.

"And do you think that we could have a chance with them even if they are?" Axel's voice quickly killed all the fantasies that the Five had been forming. They all looked at each other confused as to why they wouldn't be able to have one of the beautiful women from…then it hit them, they would be from another pack and that pack wouldn't want to share with anyone. Their faces fell and their hopes died quickly.

"Shit! That's not fair; we don't have any girls in our pack that are our age! How else are we going to mate? Do they want us to mate each other?" Rafe shouted, causing every one of the boys to gag in disgust. That was the last thing that was going to happen and they all knew it. Axel sighed.

"You boys will just have to win their leaders trust I guess." All six of them scattered, turning to face the person who had intruded on their conversation. Gabriel stood smirking at them, shirtless and glistening in sweat, a leaf in his brown hair. They relaxed a little seeing one of their own however, at the meeting this morning everyone had been banned from the woods till Ivan knew what the pack was, Gabriel had clearly broken that rule.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little prince of the pack and what is this your spotless record in now ruined. I thought that Ivan made it clear that no one was allowed into the woods. To bad you left evidence that you have disobeyed him." Axel said his voice venomous as a snake as he ripped the leaf off of Gabe's head. He and Gabriel had never gotten along with each other and they had no intention of ever trying to. Axel has tried on more then one occasion to get Gabe into trouble with Ivan but the situations had never worked but now he had a surefire way to raise hell for him. He smirked in Gabriel's face showing his now long and very sharp teeth to him before passing him up and jumping onto the stairs and going inside. The Five followed close behind. None saw the smirk that adorned Gabe's face.

"Ivan are you really sure about this?" Esme's voice led the seven bodies to the man they were looking for. Rounding a corner Axel saw as Ivan kissed Esme deeply, reassuringly almost and he cleared his throat as they broke apart. Ivan looked up to find the six young wolves under him and Gabe close behind them, and welcomed them into the antechamber for the common room. They made themselves comfortable but Gabriel stood, still shirtless leaning against the doorway. Axel stood in front of Ivan lifting his hand to hold the leaf in front of his eyes. Ivan looked at it with mild interest.

"What can I do for you Axel and make it quick I have little time for your complaints." Ivan sighed sitting down as Esme stood behind him, smoothing her hands down around his neck to rest on his collarbone. Axel snorted rudely.

"Gabriel, your precious little minion, has disobeyed your orders and has gone into the woods." Axel said twirling the leaf in his hand smiling thinking that he had finally pinned with a crime.

"Really well that is wonderful but you are wrong for the thousandth time. I sent Gabe out to search for the new pack's whereabouts." Ivan snatched the leaf out of Axel's hand, watching as his face fell and then became angry. He snorted, turned waving for the Five to follow him, and pushed past Gabriel who was happily smirking.

'I'll get you yet!' Axel thought. After they had left Gabe walked into the room closing the door behind him. He looked into Ivan's eyes and Ivan knew in that instant that Gabe had found them.

"So where are they?" Ivan asked tilting his head to the right and laying his check against Esme's hand. Gabe sat down across from them and stretched.

"They are living in an outcrop about five miles from the valley and south of the creek. I followed one of them and," he paused glancing down, "they are like us. They are _loup-garou_."

Ivan sighed, "I see it is as we thought."

"Yes however I have a feeling that we will be able to get along with them. The whole afternoon as I watched only one of them left the clearing and that was to get some small game that was nested close, they aren't looking like they will leave that outcrop anytime soon. Of the few human times I saw them they were kind and very polite to each other. I think we will get along well with them Ivan." Gabe said in a rush his heart in the words. Ivan raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled.

"Well if you like them so much them they must have some quite beautiful woman for you to have you so railed up." Ivan smirked knowingly a glint in his eyes as a blush spread over Gabriel's cheeks.

"That's not…it isn't like that!" Gabe's voice was strained and he stuttered his eyes down cast.

"Really well I don't believe you but that can wait for later now we have to plan when we will confront them. I think that tonight would be good as any other." Ivan was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded making up her mind. Esme was pulled in front of Ivan she looked down at him.

"Go tell everyone to get ready we are going to make some new friends tonight, at least let us hope that they are friendly. Go Esme, and we will be leaving at ten to get there and back before dawn." Ivan patted her hand, and as she turned her butt. She turned at the door to smirk knowingly back at him. Gabe's eyes remained down.

Ivan smirked getting up and walking around to Gabe's side.

"So what did she look like?" Ivan inquired hands in his pockets. He had never met a woman who could faze Gabe and now that there was one he couldn't wait to meet her.

Gabe sighed and intertwined his fingers, "She is beautiful. Tall and extremely leggy, long yellowish brown hair I guess you could call it tawny; her eyes were a dark brown they penetrate like knives. She was so very beautiful." Gabriel's voice broke and he couldn't go on. Ivan nodded in understanding, so Gabe had finally found a woman that was up to his standards but it was going to be a problem if the new pack wasn't up for negotiations then his heart would be broken and that in turn would be the worse thing that could happen, since Gabe was to take command of the pack when Ivan was no longer able to rule.

"Ivan we are ready when you are. I have informed the pack and they can't wait to go." Esme was standing at the door smiling. Ivan nodded and dismissed her, he and Gabe still had to talk.

"You know the consequences if they aren't friendly don't you? You probably won't ever get this woman so just get yourself prepared for the rejection." Ivan grabbed Gabe's shoulder, comforting him in the only way that he knew how. Gabe nodded.

"I will leave you alone and we will se you at ten, and Gabe I expect you to be there." Ivan left without another word.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The pack moved fast, the darkness of the night closing in around them, so close it could almost be felt as though they could feel Her velvet cloak. Ivan, his dark pelt tipped with starlight, Esme, her brown coat slick with the sweet scented sweat of the run, wasn't far behind him and the rest were spread out, fanning the area. They had been running for a good twenty-five minutes and they were nearing the clearing that the new pack had chosen as their home, however something didn't seem right. The wind had stopped its rhythmic sway long ago and the Lady Moon had hidden herself behind the clouds that coated the dark, anger sky. Lightening flashed over head and the light penetrated the inky blackness of the forest floor. Thunder was soon to follow, like a faithful blood hound on his master's heels, drunk on affection and wanting more. As the last corner of the trail was turned the pack that could be seen on the path stopped short, for in front of them was a site they had not expected.

Sitting in a semicircle around the end of the paw-trodden path were seventeen large male wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The pack had stopped; Ivan and a large blonde wolf were having a staring contest. It was clear to Ivan that the blonde was the leader of the new pack and so bowed his head in respect, eyes still firmly on the wolf, in case he made a move to attack him. Gabe was at his right side and little behind him, but he was too preoccupied with trying to see if he could find the female. Esme stood proudly on his left side. Suddenly the blonde wolf stood causing Ivan and the males in his pack to crouch, ready for an attack. However the blonde transformed halfway to a human. He stood over six foot, his broad shoulders as wide a the oak trees behind him, his blonde hair was ragged hanging hazardously in his face, a scar swept across his cheek.

"Welcome." The blonde bowed his head in return to Ivan. Ivan felt he was safe and he changed as well, only halfway, followed by all of his pack and the sixteen others of the blondes group. There was another tense moment of silence as Ivan and the blonde stared at each other waiting for a reaction. Then the blonde smiled and, turning his head to the side, nodded towards one of the dark haired half-men next him. The man nodded in return and bowing in the direction of Ivan and the pack turned on his heels and left.

"You and your pack are welcome to our little clearing. I am Alexander, the leader of this pack." The blonde spoke, his voice like a chocolate kiss (smiles, had to put it in there!) as he spread out his hands. From behind him dozens of wolves crept from every crevasse imaginable.

Scattered throughout the clearing, high on top of rocks or down below on the forest floor, nearly eighty wolves stared back at Ivan. Each stared till the one that had left the group came to stand back next to Alexander. Suddenly in a fiery of pelts and groans, the other pack stood half changed. Gabe looked over every woman he could find but didn't see the girl from that afternoon.

'She has to be here I know I saw her today!' he screamed to himself beginning to panic at not seeing her.

"Come we have been expecting you." Alexander's voice broke through Ivan's wonder that seeing the new pack.

"You knew we were here? How?" Ivan questioned firmly.

Alexander smiled showing fangs, "I have my way as you do. You sent one of your wolves to watch us this afternoon. I know the sent of everyone in my pack by heart, his," he thrust his head out toward Gabe, "was new, so it had to be someone from another pack." Ivan was shocked to learn this, his pack had been watched and they hadn't known!

"Alex, the moon grows old with all this talking." An old raspy voice spoke up from behind the blonde man. Turning, Ivan could see an older man, his hair not yet grey but getting there, walking calmly over to Alexander, smiling shyly. Alexander nodded and turning back to Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Would you and your pack like to come in?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ivan's pack had made themselves at home in the bowels of the outcropping that the new pack had made their home. Different assortments of animal furs were spread out on the floors and each inlet in the walls was a room for one of the families. The two packs, after some tense moments, had been mingling for hours, the woman discussing their husbands and children, while said children frolicked in the main 'den' area. The men were off wondering through the forest and some were talking, because they were bachelors, about who was unmated and who was. Ivan and Alexander had been sitting in his, Alex's, inlet periodically talking and watching the two packs. Gabe, who had yet to find the woman he was looking for, and Michael, the older man from before.

"So you're mated?" Alexander smirking at Ivan when he learned the fact. Ivan smiled gently in the direction Esme was. Alexander followed his eyes and examined the woman. Nodding his head he smiled at Ivan, "Good choice."

"And you? Are you mated?" Ivan inquired searching through the faces in the room. Alexander sighed, sliding back against the rock face that was his wall, and brushing his hand through his hair. Michael laughed as he did this, waking Gabe from his musings and pulling Ivan's gaze to Alexander.

"Far from it Mon Ami, he is love-struck but she has no desire to be anyone's mate anytime soon at least." You could tell from the accent that Michael was French, and proud of it. Ivan was confused about something that bothered him to no end.

"Why would she say no? She would be Queen Bitch wouldn't she? I thought that was enough incentive to mate with the alpha." Ivan pondered on it for a moment. Alexander sighed again.

"Ah but she is very different from any _loup-garou_ female that I have ever encountered. And I have seen many in my life time." Michael announced sliding his gaze to Alexander's bent head. Gabe was intrigued by the thought of a woman who would refuse him, he scoffed at it.

"Why does she refuse you?" He asked Alexander, smirking secretly at the thought of the blonde leader begging for a woman's attentions.

"She swore that she would never mate any man, meat or wolf, unless they passed three tests, and no one in the four years she has been of age has ever even gotten past the first one. She has always been sought after, even before she was of age to dance the bitch's dance." Alexander replied half heartedly. Gabe laughed silently at Alexander's misfortune.

"Ah yes I was to tell you something but with all the excitement I forgot." Michael spoke, raising Alexander's head. "My dear daughter is going to go adventuring for the night, or as I can put it, sneak away from the pack so she doesn't have to be near anyone who apparently 'hits' on her." Alexander's head fell and then he stood, his fist clenched.

"I am sorry but I must go. We should get together again sometime soon." Alexander's words were hard and slurred with anger. Ivan and Gabe were startled by the huge change in his attitude. Michael just nodded his head and pushed Alexander toward the door way of the room. Alexander, turning his head back, smile gently at Michael then began to run and in mid stride transformed into a monstrous blonde wolf. Ivan and Gabe watched after him and then turned inquiring gazes toward Michael. Michael just smiled secretively.

"My daughter is how to put it, a bundle of trouble and has been since Annette and I found her in the French countryside when she was just a babe." Michael smirked. "She is the one who Alexander has been pursuing to court." He explained sighing. Slowly Michael rose from the pelt below him and stretched. "The dawn will be coming soon it is best if you all leave, when should we meet again?"

Esme who had come to Ivan's side spoke up, "We could have a party at the inn, couldn't we Ivan?" she looked hopefully up at him. Ivan sighed he come never say no the Esme and he doubted that he would ever be able to. Nodding his head, Esme's face broke into a huge grin.

"That sounds like fun. When should we be there?" Michael smiled at Esme as she thought carefully.

"Well come in about four days that should give us a good amount of time to get things together and feel free to bring anything you want!" Esme shouted catching many of the two pack's attention.

"What's this you're talking about?" Annette came to Michael's side as Michael bent to nuzzle her neck.

"You and the pack are welcome to come to a party that Esme has decided to throw in four days." Ivan explained, watching as the news fell through everyone's minds. Axel and the Five smirked at each other. All of the woman happily gasped and laughed excited at the opportunity to see each other again. The men slapped each other's back and laughed hardily.

"I will in form Alexander when he gets back from his 'quest' tomorrow morning and I can't wait to see you again in a few days." Michael bowed to Ivan and Esme as they and the pack made their way to the entry way to the cave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire pack was safely home and in the inn all that is except Gabe who stood on the back porch facing the woods, his elbows resting on the railing. This is how Ivan found his as the sun began to rise in the sky.

"I don't understand Ivan, why wasn't she there, I know that I saw her. She would have had to be there!" Gabe groaned in agony. Ivan remained quiet watching the sun change the sky into different colors.

"I have no doubt that she will be at the party. Don't worry so my friend, you will see her again, I have a good feeling that she will be there. Now go and get some sleep." Ivan made sure that Gabe was in his room before he turned back to face the forest.

"Don't worry Gabe I can feel that she will be there, but I also feel that she will bring trouble. Trouble that will cost us all very dearly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: hope you enjoyed! And like last time 10 reviews till I update again so hit the little go button and comment! Thank to all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The four days had passed in a rush as the pack hurried to put the inn into order. Esme and some of the older females had called in large orders of meat that was to be served; the men had requested beer, of course. Gabe's mind had had no time to think of the mystery girl in those days, as Esme had him running around as her errand boy. Axel and the Five, sitting on the downstairs steps, smirked.

"So who you gonna chase after Axel?" Finn questioned. When they had been at the den they had been introduced to some very hot women all of whom had drooled over them, the Five and Axel, in the den. One girl in particular had caught all of their eyes. When the group had first entered the den a young woman had slipped from the side shadows and had run out the entrance, being stopped shortly by a grizzled old man. She was the finest creature that any of them had ever set eyes on. She was tall and very, very curvy, with long golden blonde hair hanging down her back.

"That one that was running away." He replied simply. The Five grinned wolfishly remembering the woman he was talking about. Yes she would make the perfect mate for Axel, for any of them actually.

"What are you just standing around here for? Go help someone do something! They'll be here any minute. Now move!" Esme screamed and the Five and Axel yelped and ran towards the decorated room.

"What do you mean!" the stern voice screamed, making the whole rock face shake with Alexander's wrath.

"Do you think they'll be okay by themselves?" a young brunette wolf questioned as Michael lead the pack toward the inn. Smiling Michael turned back to see the clearing.

"Yes, they will be just fine after they yell at each other for a while." Nodding toward the inn the pack transformed and howling began their run.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ivan and Esme stood proudly in front of their pack at the entrance to the inn. Gabe sat hunched over in one of the plastic chairs on the back deck. Axel and the Five were perched on the side railing. Suddenly a howling came from the edge of the forest.

Slowly, as if materializing from the shadows of the trees, the pack came into view. Mostly middle aged men and women with several gray haired men in the lead, at the back was a massed group of teenagers. Michael swept toward Ivan, head held high and a sly grin across his face.

"Hello Ivan, Esme. It is good to see you again." Michael extended his arm to Ivan, which he (Ivan) shook, and bowed to Esme. Quickly sweeping the group Ivan saw the Alexander was not in attendance. Michael, catching Ivan's gaze smirked.

"It is good to see you as well Michael. However I would like to know where Alexander is. Why does he not come with you?" Ivan stared at the graying wolf in front of him.

"Our leader is in the process of punishing my daughter for her little adventure. To make matters worse she refused to come to the party so he is, oh how to put it nicely, taking matters into his own hands. He will be here shortly no need to worry about that." Michael reassured.

Ivan sighed but relented to this new information. Stepping to the side he waved the new pack into the large common room that had been set up for the party. After everyone entered and had a drink in hand Ivan stood. The hall fell silent.

"We welcome you friends from another pack into our home. We hope you have fun and relax and meet new people on friendly terms." At this both the packs raised their glasses and cheered happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michael and Ivan sat laughing at a table across from the bar. It hadn't been long since the start of the party when a young boy passed their table. His dark brown hair shaded his overly expressive eyes. Gabriel walked past him with a beer to sit with Ivan and Michael, pushing the boy's arm so that Ivan could see that he held a few beers in his owns hands. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if the boy hadn't looked as if he was not of the age to drink. Michael seeing where Ivan's eyes had strayed shook his head disapprovingly.

"Aiden you know very well that you and your friends aren't 21 or over." He made a gesture as if to take the beer from him. The boy's eyes flashed dangerously, a warm brown to a maddening red. In a flash Gabe was next to him, the beer pried from his hands.

"Now boy go and play with your friends and leave the strong stuff for those who can stomach it." The light banter in Gabe's voice asked for argument, any sort of fight, to relieve the stress he was under. The boy, Aiden, didn't take the bait and walked sullenly back to the table of the teenaged group in the back of the room.

Gabriel sat back down, slamming the drinks as he did. Ivan smirked, happy that this new pack had seen some of the strength behind his pack, if challenged they would fight, no matter the cost.

"I am sorry about him. They all mean well but in the end they always come off wrong." Michael said, sipping his Jack Daniels.

Ivan glanced over that the group. From what he could see they were a bunch of misfits, almost. One girl wore all black clothing, combat boots that were scuffed, even her hair, cut short at her neck. Another, a blonde, had her nose pierced and a very noticeable pimple on her chin. The boy at her side had a weird hair-do, cut jagged and flipped to one side. One boy was surrounded by a swarm of girls, all of them hanging on him, trying to touch any part of him possible.

"They look to be good friends, and seem to stick together." Ivan commented, pondering about the young pups in his pack. Thought they got into trouble in the worst way they were also family, and that you could never just get rid of.

"Yes they call themselves the Ameba, an 'amorphous group whose size is always changing, and sometimes break off into small part that act like parents', or something to that extent." Michael paused to take a swig of his drink. "They are somewhat led by Aiden, the boy that was trying to steal those drinks just now. The blonde girl is Bingo, she is like a sister to him and all matters of business go through her. Jem is next to her, he's an artist and proud of it. The one swarmed by girls is Peter Quincy, though everyone just calls him Quince. He is the second in command, and he is a cocky little pup but he never gets too out of hand, even in the most extreme time."

"Who's that gothic chick?" Gabe asked gulping down the rest of his beer.

Michael turned his head a little," Oh that is Kelly, don't get to close to her, she has a tendency to hurt those she distrusts, and that's pretty much everyone, but Aiden. And she really hates anyone who is dating him. When she found out that Vivian was with him, I swear that she hit the roof and about killed her. Good thing Vivie can take care of herself or I would have been childless again."

Ivan's eyes widened. "I thought that your daughter wasn't going to mate anyone."

"Well no she isn't, not unless that guy can pass her test." Michael whispered peering down into his drink. "She doesn't want to mate unless she is sure that the man is the one whom is right for her in every way possible. She has found a little bit of that in Aiden, much to everyone's surprise, and some other's dismay. But if they are happy together then that is the way it will be. I can't change how she feels no matter how I wish too."

Ivan nodded mutely at this, staring at Gabe whose head was hung in sadness.

Suddenly, the outside door slammed open, revealing two bodies, unseeable against the sun's rays that flooded into the doorway. Everyone turned towards the door, shielding their eyes from the ultraviolet rays (sounding smart aren't I?). In stepped Alexander, ruffled from the wind and a smaller lanky girl.

**I was going to stop here and give you a cliff hanger but since I haven't updated in so long and I am sorry, and I will give you about another four pages. So be nice and don't kill me for taking so long…I really am sorry!**

Gabe's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. This was the girl that he had seen. This was the girl that he wanted to mate! Alex strode forward towards Ivan's table, but the girl cut him off as she strutted off to join the Ameba. As she got to them, she slid her arms around Aiden, from behind, and hugged him to her front. Aiden stiffened and slowly turned. When he saw the girl his face broke into a smile that blazed like the full moon.

"Hey Viv." Was his reply as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Alex growled from the other side of the room, but the two just ignored him. Gabe tried not to gasp at the sight of the young pup holding the female that he wanted.

"Ivan may I have a word with you quickly?" Gabe whispered, too softly for anyone else to hear him. Ivan turned from Alex, whom he had been talking to and gave a single nod to him.

"I am sorry but I have to see to something for a moment, come with me Gabriel." Michael raised his glass in their direction as Alex kept his gaze on the boy, but growled in understanding. Ivan walked patiently to the door into the foyer of the inn; Gabe was twitching behind him, as if he were going to explode at any moment.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Ivan warned as his irritation at Gabe increased. At the feral sound of Ivan's voice Gabe stood as still a stone sculpture. Sighing Ivan sat on a wood bench in the front hallway. "Now tell me why we are here, instead of at the party?"

"The girl, the one that I told you about, I found her." Gabe said, though a little more softly then Ivan was used to. Ivan smiled and clapped Gabe on the back.

"Well that's good, now all you have to do is ask Alex to let her be courted." Ivan didn't notice that Gabe grow pale that his words.

"But Ivan that's the problem…the girl that I want, she's…Vivian…." The silence, a void ripped from the fabric of time and space, held the breath and live of all that was now to pass. Ivan lowered his head and rubbed his temples as a headache came onto him.

"Don't do anything that could jeopardize this Gabe." Ivan's voice was stern, cold metal. "We can't afford to get into a war with this pack over a girl."

Gabe sighed," I know that Ivan but that doesn't really help me now does it?" He sat down next to Ivan, a loud series of mumbled words followed as he covered his face with his hands.

Ivan laid his hand on Gabe's back in sympathy for his position at the time. "Come on let's go back and see what we can do with this sorry…thing that we have come into." Gabe nodded and slid from the chair to walk behind him.

When they entered the bar again they didn't expect to see what was there in front of them. Michael was standing behind Alex, holding him back from attacking Aiden, or so it seemed. Before Ivan could pose his question into the situation, Alex broke free of Michael's hold and ran for Aiden. Michael tried to grad on to him, but Alex evaded, suddenly a body stood between them two, a body that wasn't moving for anything or anyone. Vivian stood posed for her own attack on Alex, but it never came to blows as Alex stopped his charge. Aiden quickly tried to pull Vivian from in front of him so that Alex wouldn't hurt her if he didn't stop his run in time. Vivian however refused to move from her spot.

"Get out of the way Vivian. You can't protect him forever and you know that!" Alex was breathing heavily and panting in extreme rage.

Gabe moved as to put himself in front of Vivian, as if to protect her from the imminent attack of Alex, but Ivan pulled him back, holding him behind himself.

Vivian stood unwavering in her protection of Aiden and her position. There was no sound in the whole room, only the slow intakes of breath that came from Vivian, Alex's panting and Gabe's struggles.

"How can two such as yourselves actually call yourselves men, when all you do is fight over something as fickle as the feelings of a woman? How can you two call yourselves _loup garou_, even think to call yourselves pack brothers! It is a disgusting idea to fight for a female who as already made her choice." At this Alex growled and his hair grew, its blonde tentacles turning dark, his eyes glowing red with the heat of anger in his blood.

"You are a brave young pup to defy your alpha, who are you?" Ivan came forward, between the two of them as if to separate them farther.

Vivian looked up at Ivan, searching with her eyes in his, as if digging into his very being with the claws she would sprout in the warm summer night air, the claws that let her kill her prey of choice, as for now her prey as him. "I stand for what I believe in, even if it against all others." Her voice was light, as the moonbeams in the shadow filled forest of Time.

"I am Vivian, daughter of the unknown pack and sister of the cold North wind." Her dark eyes swam with honey colored speckles that heated into beauteous gold with the passion in her voice. Ivan's head tilted to the side, his own eyes now boring into hers. The very breath stopped, no sound was uttered and no sound made in the millennia of a second that their eyes locked and there seemed, to some in the room, that they spoke in voices that weren't voices, and in words that had been long forsaken in this new world.

A small smile broke over Ivan's face, "You are good, pup, you are good with me at least."

The two packs massed around the figures who, not so long ago, were in fighting moods, however that mood was gone and there was a kind of joy and a sense of peace in the congregated company that no one thought they were ever going to come down from their high.

Gabe, still standing in the corner, watched the party with a melancholy eye.

Axel and the Five strode over to the Ameba; more like over to Vivian, and stood watching her move. Axel, smiled secretly,' She'll be mine, that pup is nothing compared o me!' he thought puffing out his chest.

"Hey", he said coolly, the tone in his voice teeming with lewd suggestions, as were his thoughts, but that is the mind of a teenage boy. Vivian turned slowly around, her eyes smoldering with so unknown emotion. Her smile looked, though none of the Five could tell, a little forced, but she greeted them, allowing them to introduce themselves to her, like a queen greeting enemies of her country.

But that is the way the way the true story began.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Four long hour later, the members of the new pack (**I am going to take suggestions on what to call them, I can't keep calling them the new pack, so if you have name that you would like to call the pack please send it to me and then the reviewers of the next chapter, which I am working on right as we are talking, will get the vote on the final name!**) were slowly leaving the inn; Alex, Michael and Anna were the last. Vivian had run away somewhere during the middle of the party, and no one, not ever Aiden, knew where she had gone.

"I hope that this has been a memorable experience for you?" Ivan said, grabbing hold of Alex's arm, and shaking it firmly. Alex just smiled a wide, slow drawl, his white shiny teeth glowing in the moonlight on the porch.

"Indeed I did, it was very much fun. We should do this again, but this time we will host it, as is only proper in the rules of human etiquette."

"Well, just send word when we should be there and we would be glad to attend." Ivan assured. Michael and Anna moved into the shadows of the night, a crack of bones was heard and then two large wolves strode from the night, graying brown and fiery reddish blond. Alex and Ivan watched as they leaped into the air and ran to the forest on the far side of the inn.

Alex turned, slowly, back to face Ivan, "I have something to ask of you friend."

Ivan's head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes gleaming a golden red," What can I do for you?"

"I have a wish to see the town, but I don't know the way around perhaps you could show me around tomorrow afternoon?"

Ivan sighed," I am sorry Alex but I have something planned for tomorrow, however I know of someone that knows the city better then even myself, will that do well for you?"

"Yes that would be fine by me. Who is it?" Alex inquired. Ivan turned his head to look through the doorway into that of the bar, and sitting in the corner as a loner in a bar **(sighs poor Gabe)** Gabriel sat, alone and brooding in his own little world. Since the fight had broken up, Gabe hadn't moved an inch from his spot in the corner, and Alex on several occasions had asked if he was okay. Ivan had always replied that he was fine just a little overcome by a slight problem. Alex nodded his head in silent acknowledgement of Ivan's proposal.

"I will see you soon, friend. And may the night hold great fortune for you and the Mother Moon forgive all actions." Ivan whispered. Alex transformed. He was a monstrous beast, the blonde of his coat bristling in the wind, his shoulders reached to Ivan's stomach; he was the biggest _loup garou_ Ivan had ever seen, except for Gabriel. He ran towards the shadows of the forest, his green eyes turning to stare at them as he leaped into it.

Ivan waited till the last of Alex's howls had long died before he turned to see Gabe, a still stone statue, in his corner. He meandered slowly to his side snaking a hand around Gabe's shoulders and pulling him into a standing position, however Gabe awake from his slumberous state as the movement went through him. The growl that came from him could only be described as feral and dangerous; Ivan quickly dropped his hand in reaction to the threat.

"You make promises that I don't intend to keep Ivan." The beast was let loose on the world; his howl was frightening, even to the mother moon.

"What do you mean by that Gabe?" Ivan questioned, quietly so as to not agitate him any further.

"I will not be in the presence of the man who covets what is rightfully mine!" Gabe snarled back, as he jumped from his corner and out the side door.

"You will soon learn my friend that, no matter how much you think you own someone, it is up to them to decide to what extent you own them." The wise words were washed away in the breeze.

Gabe stocked around the house, moving in the inhuman way that _loup garou_ have, as if at any moment he would strike out and kill.

"Why can't he understand? I could never get along with someone like him! I could never…" the words stopped as Gabe swept around the corner of the inn. For there, sitting contently on the back-porch railing, was Vivian! She was beautiful in the moonbeams; her tanned skin seemed to glow with a silver light, her golden hair lazily danced in the breeze. She was as perfect as the Mother Moon, and Gabe would have done anything to have her all to himself, but Alex was in his way. Gabe growled quietly at the thought of the two of them together.

He watched for several more minutes as she twirled her bare feet in the air, humming quietly to herself. Gabe was slowly shifting to leave, the sight before him much to perfect to ruin, though it would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

"Why don't you come and sit with me? I won't bite." The vision spoke, her voice light as a whispering brook, but musical in some way that he couldn't describe. Gabe turned to face her just in time to see the smirk her last comment had brought to her lips, and the tips of her pearly fangs. Captivated by those lips, Gabe walked forward in a daze, wanting to possess this creature, nurture her, give her everything her heart desired, anything to make her happy. Soon he found himself in front of her, only to notice that she was wearing the same dress from the party. It showed way too much skin for Gabe to be comfortable with her, but she was beautiful in it. Her eyes stared down at him; a questioning look swam through them. Again he felt the pull to go to her, to give her anything she could possibly want.

"And who are you? You must be from the inn or you wouldn't be here, but if you are from here why did I not meet you at the party?" her questions lit the air around them in a fire of inquiry. Gabe smirked slightly at her bombardment of questions.

"I am Gabriel, second in command to Ivan. It is a pleasure to meet you…I don't believe that I know your name." His reply was met with a smile, more beautiful than a thousand visions of beauty. And he couldn't help but hide a small smile when he saw that her eyes racked over his body in an approving fashion.

She leapt from the porch railing and landing on the balls of her feet, started to run towards the forest, her hair flying wildly behind her; slowly he saw that she was transforming into her wolf form. However, before she was too changed to speak, she howled, "Vivian" and the full transformation hit her, making her a long, slick golden wolf.

Gabe was speechless in awe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed and I am so sorry, again, that it has taken me so long to update but it has been hell at school and all. With Finals just around the bend I will be having more work but I promise to have something up before the year ends even if it is a one-shot Christmas themed one with Gabe and Viv, if you want it just tell me. Anyway, I've added a new part on to my author notes so here it is! Talk with the reviewers!!!!

**Aliolyoxenfree** – I updated as fast as I could, but it still took too long…hangs head in shame

**asianhomie101** – well since you said pretty please…thanks for the review!!!!

**Raging Raven** – well here's more!

**blackpippa** – I love twists don't you? Thanks for the review; it was very nice of you to say I am a great writer! hug

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle** – I hope I don't change it much; I reread the book so I could make sure about her but it is always up to the reviewer's to tell!

**cerberus angel **– well you can see that your guess was very much correct! Yup Vivian is a load of trouble.

**Wish.He.Was.Mine.x** - evil smile I hope you were right about the girl, and if not well…I don't know what to say. And I hope this chapter gives you your addiction fix! I've had a few people say that they think my stories would be good drugs…I don't know if that's a compliment or not?

**kitkat6020** – I'm sorry you don't like that I am holding my story hostage but sometime that's what has to be done. I don't usually get a lot of review for my other stories if I don't. Though this one seems to be doing fine on it's own…

**EmeraldSeaFrost** - thanks

**SnowWhite** – here's your update! I hope you like it!

**Tenshi-Tsubasa201** – Thank you!

**ouiplanete** – I am sorry that so much time has past, its tuft at the moment.

**Talon101** – I hate when movies and the books aren't anything alike but that can't be helped. And it has everything to do with Vivian and Gabe! You just have to read in between the lines.

**Dahlila** – I am sorry that it took me so long but my computer hates me like nothing I have ever seen! cries thanks for review, and I won't let so much time go by until I update again! I promise!

**Moony** - squeals your name is soooooo cute! Thanks for the review!

**Blood and ChocolateLover** – thank you for the review.

**NotAfraidToLive** - smile hope I don't disappoint!

**seyin800** – where do you think this is going? tilts head to side

**jesikababe** – thanks!

**littlegirlwolf** – I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!!!! And I am sorry that you don't like the idea of Vivian's test but you'll see what happens so don't worry too much.

**CITCAT826** – thanks for the review!

Again I would like to remind you that I am taking suggestions for the names of the packs so just give me whatever you got and we will have a vote! Yay democracy! Anyways I hope you like the chapter and I will have another one up as soon as I can get my computer to work again! Thanks so much everyone!


End file.
